


Out of Place

by Imaginative_Authoress



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, insecure miyaji, observant minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he never said anything didn't mean he never noticed. </p>
<p>(Cross posted from live journal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

Just because he never said anything didn't mean he never noticed. 

Kazuki notices, from the way Kiyoshi hovers awkwardly at the doorway, face adorned with its usual scowl, hands trembling slightly even as Takuya huffs and pulls the taller male into the room. The door swings shut behind the three, with them exchanging small talk for a brief moment before Kazuki gets bored with the topic, rolls his eyes and tugs Kiyoshi down for a kiss. 

(He's been kissing Takuya more times than he count, messed around a few times as well because they share the same room, so it's only fair that he should kiss the blond too, the idiot who just had to attend a school so far away from Samezuka) 

It's not their first time doing this together, but Kiyoshi always act as though it's his first with his hesitant way of kissing back and hands fumbling to not make things awkward. But of course with Kiyoshi, sex always turns out to be a lesson to be learned rather than a gratification thing. 

(Now how can you blame the blond when he has so much pent-up sexual frustration that he doesn't know how to release them? Kazuki still finds it amusing at how Kiyoshi always holds back.)

Takuya, on the other hand, is patient. Like a saint, really, which is why the olivenette could put up with his eccentricities and handle the both of them at arms length. Takuya draws the blond into the picture with kisses and light touches, just to get Kiyoshi more comfortable, which sometimes get on Kazuki’s nerve for Takuya to be so darn soft on the basketball player which prompts the brunette to be harder on the blond.

(But Takuya is soft for both of them, being the anchor for Kazuki through his mood swings and a support to Kiyoshi. There are times Takuya can break his good-hearted streak, like if Kazuki was being too much of an asshole and mentioned about Takuya’s father, or when Takuya decides his mischievous streak had been lazy for some time)

 

Everything would go smoothly, up to the point where Takuya settles himself into Kazuki when the same thing happens again. Kiyoshi would sit somewhere near the two, appearing to be satisfied just watching them having sex right before his eyes with his arousal evident.

At this, Kazuki sighs. What's the point of having a threesome when the third person was being left out? 

As much as he likes to hit the idiot, Kazuki prefers another option – That is, involving all three of them having their much-delayed orgasms, so the brunette deals with the situation by making sure Kiyoshi is in a position where Kazuki can suck him off while getting fuck by Takuya from behind. 

(Out of the three, Kazuki is better at giving blowjobs despite the fact that Takuya is a better kisser. Kiyoshi... Well, once he gets over his overdramatically shy attitude, that man can do wonders with his hands, like helping Takuya ease Kazuki open so Takuya can pepper kisses over at Kazuki's shoulder blades while the brunette thinks 'Fuck they totally should get Kiyoshi to do this way earlier--' before his mind blanks as words transitioned to pleasure) 

(Also Kiyoshi should control his expressions properly because if even Kazuki notices that the blond hesitated out of fear of being the third wheel then doesn't that mean Takuya had already noticed way earlier, since Takuya is always the most observant guy. Not that Kiyoshi is really good at being subtle, honestly.) 

Even while giving a blowjob, Kazuki wants to yell at Kiyoshi. It's not like Kiyoshi had grabbed his hair or the like, to which the brunette is glad the Shūtoku player remembered well enough to not lose control in the heat of the moment, since Kiyoshi was too busy fisting the bed sheets and fighting to stay quiet. 

So yes, Kazuki is annoyed that Kiyoshi, said guy who's always running his mouth off on threatening his juniors, is actually trying to hold back on the little noises that Kazuki is freely giving out. 

Like, why stay quiet when no one can hear them? 

So maybe their next-door neighbors would, but Toru and Shota went off for their class trip while Yamazaki and Matsuoka were busy in Iwatobi, meaning all the more Kiyoshi should stop holding back his voice. 

Thank God for Takuya, who notices the blond as quick as always, amends the situation as he yanks the blond forward, swiftly and easily captures the startled noise with his mouth. Upside, at least Kiyoshi realizes his mistake and is not stopping his voice. The downside, Kazuki is trapped between the two while they are dueling for dominance or whatever they usually do with their mouths.

Unbelievable. 

But in the end they all got what they want so Kazuki can't really complain. He was sated, the orgasms making him a little groggy and he is more than ready to fall sleep after such a long day. Thank God it's the holidays, because he might not be able to walk after two rounds of anal sex and probably after three (or was it four? The fourth one is totally on Kiyoshi and his awfully long time to orgasm) rounds of climaxes. Takuya is right next to him, cleaning up some of their fluids with a tissue whereas Kiyoshi properly cleans up all three of them with a wet cloth. Just the usual post-sex routine which Kazuki couldn’t get himself to be bothered with when the other two can go ahead pampering him while he relaxes.

(Seriously, the cleanliness attitude is getting too old to be used as an excuse to leave them alone, even as Kiyoshi slips on a random pair of pants he picks up from the floor and his underwear before he goes to the bathroom to rinse off the cloth.) 

By the time Kiyoshi does return, Takuya has long snuggled up to Kazuki's left side, both almost drifting off to sleep when Kiyoshi carefully covers them with the blanket. Even without opening his eye, Kazuki knows exactly where Kiyoshi is, but this time, the brunette reaches out and grabs firmly onto the blond’s wrist just as the other plans to leave. 

(They realize that Kiyoshi always leave after sex, taking the last train home without ever spending the night with them. The first time he did that, Takuya was so upset that he ended up berating the blond over the phone, but eventually left the blond be, thinking that maybe Kiyoshi was not used to after-sex cuddles.) 

(Kazuki knew it was more than just that. It was always because Kiyoshi didn't want things to be awkward, didn't want to be permanently tied down to them because he thinks he's just an addition to the usual kinks. Maybe this is one of the many similarities he shared with Kiyoshi that makes Kazuki able to relate so well with the blond.) 

"Miyaji Kiyoshi, for the love of God, come back to bed or so help me once I'm not so sore I'll get out of this bed and kick your ass into next week. Just stay." 

It's not that Kazuki didn't try to be threatening, with how sleepy he was and his ass was really sore, but hey, at least he finally say what was needed to be said for once. They all need to know whether Kiyoshi was really willing to stay, not just for the night, but also for the whole relationship thing, even if it’s not official.

(Kazuki has a feeling that everyone thinks he’s with Takuya, and Kiyoshi’s their loyal friend and Wingman. Well, they’re not exactly wrong; except that the status kind of got a little different after that one time when Kiyoshi walked in on them.)

One, two, three seconds or some infinity later, Kazuki still hears no reply. Did Kiyoshi managed to slip his hand out of his grip and left without Kazuki noticing? Was Kiyoshi really that stubborn and stupid to believe that the blond didn’t fit in? Slightly worried, the brunette open his eyes, just in time as the topless blond slip under the covers. 

"…Alright. I'm here, go to sleep, you dumbass." 

"Damn right." A grumbling, half-awake Takuya tugs both Kiyoshi and Kazuki as near to the backstroke swimmer as possible, effectively half-draping the blond on top of Kazuki in his efforts. It still amazes Kazuki every time that Takuya is always awake enough to make sure both Kiyoshi and Kazuki didn't do anything stupid on the olivenette's watch. 

"Minami Kazuki, if you don't go to sleep this instance, I will confiscate your game consoles for a week." 

So much for being amazed. 

All's well, end's well, Kazuki supposes. 

=+=

Kiyoshi dutifully wakes them up the next morning at 5:30 AM, setting down three plates of omelettes and grilled meat on toast on a clean surface of their study table before the blond shakes the two awake. Takuya whines, like an actual baby he is, and clings harder onto Kazuki. Conversely, Kazuki still doesn't understand why Kiyoshi likes waking up at such ungodly hours when they could actually go back cuddling to sleep, a question that remains unvoiced even as he drags his sleepy counterpart out of bed.

After breakfast, Kazuki decides, and then all three of them are going back to bed.

This time, he’s sure Kiyoshi will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, originally for D'mi as Christmas gift (but didn't get round to posting it?? I think??


End file.
